ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Happy New Year 2007/Guide
Event Starter NPCs *Bunta, Bastok Markets (D-11) *Jeanparmand, Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Pyru-Copyru, Port Windurst (B-4) Walkthrough Battledore :*Talk to one of the Event Starter NPCs in the 3 nations. (TIP: Due to the requirements for the final reward, it may be most convenient to start the event in Windurst) :*Find the Bugards running around in various zones (see list below). :**Figure out which Bugard is the head of the pack. In most zones, it is the Wood Bugard. This is important because you will not receive the New Year's Gift from the other Bugards. :*Trade only the leading Bugard random items. Most trades will result in you receiving a temporary buff. Keep trading until you get the New Year's Gift. Edit: I have found crystals to give new years gift much quicker than other items. Tested this on 2 chars, but could still be a coincidence. :**Please note that some Ex items can be "traded". The trade will fail, but you may still receive buffs. Those items will not get you the New Year's Gift though. :**Using the New Year's Gift gives Fishing Synthesis Image Support. Another New Year's Gift can be acquired in the same fashion if you use your original. :**Please note that you DO NOT have to speak to the event starters to receive a New Year's Gift from the Wood Bugard, but you do need to speak with them to trade the item in. :*Bring the New Year's Gift back to the Event Starter NPC and choose the second option to obtain the Battledore. :*Repeating this portion of the event and choosing the second option from the Event NPCs will reward you with fireworks. Copy of "Hoary Spire" :*Equip the Battledore and board the Windurst-Jeuno Airship. Travel may originate in either Windurst or Jeuno for this portion of the event. :*Locate the NPC Dilauriome on the West side of the upper deck. Talk to Dilauriome while having the Battledore equipped. Bring him two Black Ink and one Bast Parchment to obtain Copy of "Hoary Spire". Locations of Bugards *Batallia Downs *Beaucedine Glacier *Eastern Altepa Desert *East Ronfaure *East Sarutabaruta *Konschtat Highlands *La Theine Plateau *Meriphataud Mountains *North Gustaberg *Qufim Island *Rolanberry Fields *Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *Sauromugue Champaign *South Gustaberg *Tahrongi Canyon *Valkurm Dunes *West Ronfaure *West Sarutabaruta *Xarcabard *Yhoator Jungle Other things you may receive from the Bugard *Shock Spikes Buff *Enstone Buff *Enthunder Buff *Protect Buff *Shell Buff Rewards * Battledore * Copy of "Hoary Spire" Background This event is the latest in a tradition of mini-New Year's events themed on the coming year's animal in the Chinese Zodiac. 2006's New Year's event featured Fenrir, as 2006 was the Year of the Dog. 2005, being the Year of the Rooster, had a New Year's Day pre-event featuring a Bird-type NPC called a Bird of Wonder (trailed by three Birds of Peace). 2004, being the Year of the Monkey, featured a "family" of Opo-Opos. 2007 is the Year of the Boar in the Chinese Zodiac, hence the appearance of Bugards. Game Script :*Bring the New Year's Gift back to the Event Starter NPC and choose the First option to hear this. Pyru-Copyru: Eh? That's all you want? Well okay. Pyru-Copyru: Hold on. I'll see if I can get through. Grandpa has a lot of little friends just like me, so his line is always busy. Pyru-Copyru:Oh Hi Granpa! Uh-huh... Yeah... Uh-huh... Sure... Uh-huh... Yeah... Okay... Sure... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... No, but... Yeah... Okay... Uh-huh... Right... Uh-huh... Not really... Sure... Okay... Uh-huh... Yeah... Uh-huh... I can do that... Uh-huh... Great... Yeah... Sure... Uh-huh... No... Not Today... Maybe tomorrow... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Yeah... Uh-huh... Wait... Actually, the reason I called was because this Adventurer who wants to ask you a question. Pyru-Copyru:Ask him his name? Okay. Mister what is your name? points to the name over his head. Pyru-Copyru: The guy says his name is . Think we can believe him? Pyru-Copyru: Okay, adventurer, Grandpa told me to tell you this... Pyru-Copyru: The Noble spirit of Fenrir guards your shadows. Pyru-Copyru: Just as the guardian of the moon's light drives darkness from the kingdom of night, you follow the sun across the land and sky, from dawn until dusk, from birth until death. You see the world on a scale that dwarfs even the mightiest of mountains and their snow-laden peaks. Pyru-Copyru: In other words, he's saying that you're always in search of a good time, and are always up to speed with the latest fads and fashions. Maybe you should think about being a corsair or a Puppetmaster. Come on! Everyone's doing it! Pyru-Copyru: Oh, And he also said that your refusal to act normal every now and then freaks a lot of people out. Keep that in mind before you go running down to the Auction house wearing only your subligar. Pyru-Copyru: Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Yeah, he looks really pleased with your answer. Pyru-Copyru: You want me to tell him that, too? Alright, Grandps says that all journeys begin with faith in oneself. Take a good look at what lurks inside before stepping out... Pyru-Copyru: Whatever that means. I don't understand half the stuff he says. but I like him because he gives me candy.